


A Shaggy Dog Story

by QueenUsagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUsagi/pseuds/QueenUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Yaten would love to watch Seiya act as dramatic as humanly possible, but today she had to do homework. Well, she might as well distract Seiya in the most amusing way possible. SM HP AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaggy Dog Story

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Sailor Moon Harry Potter AU.

 

"She kissed me, did you see it?"

Yaten barely holds in a sigh of annoyance as Seiya, once again, interrupts her. She's been trying to do her homework for the last hour, fifty-eight minutes longer than she has ever attempted before, and Seiya keeps blabbering about something. No matter how hard she tries to ignore Seiya, she manages to grab Yaten's attention once more.

"Right on my forehead. She kissed me."

Letting out the groan of frustration, Yaten finally looks up from her homework and over at Seiya. The younger girl is sprawled out on the bench, staring up at the clouds, with her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her forehead.

Yaten raises an eyebrow, and begins to roll her wand in between her fingers. "You're talking about Usagi Tsukino, the Hufflepuff girl?" When Seiya lets out a shaky sigh, that oddly reminds Yaten of an orgasm, Yaten can only roll her eyes. "Is that why you have your stupid scarf wrapped around –?"

"Yes, I'm talking about Odango from Hufflepuff." Seiya says dramatically, before placing her two hands over her chest. "She kissed me right on my forehead. I'll never take off this scarf. I have to protect this kiss forever."

Normally, watching Seiya act dramatic over her crush on the short blonde girl is very hilarious. If she could, Yaten would watch the display for hours. But this time, she had homework she had to do. Any other day, she would've copied Taiki's homework, but Taiki jinxed her ink so everything copied would turn invisible. Rude as hell.

"Did you forget that you were a dog when she kissed you?" Seiya just snorts and rolls over, as if turning her back on Yaten would change the fact that Seiya  _was_  a dog when Usagi kissed her on the forehead. "She didn't know it was you. I doubt she has any idea who you even are. The only time she's ever looked at you was when you were arguing with Tenoh."

Seiya huffs at the mention of Haruka Tenoh, her fellow Gryffindor who she has a serious rivalry with, before throwing her wand in Yaten's direction. Yaten grabs it and places it on the table.

"Shut up." Seiya sounds a bit hurt. Oh great. An upset Seiya does nothing more than silently sit around. A silent Seiya is one that grabs everyone's attention. Everyone's attention means more noise. Running a hand through her hair, Yaten thinks for a moment.

_How can I cheer her up before people begin to notice?_

Yaten looks at Seiya, then at the wand in her hand.  _That's how…_  Yaten smirks, and stands up. "Hey Seiya!" Yaten waits for Seiya to glance back at her before she pulls her arm back and throws Seiya's wand. "Fetch!"

Within seconds, Seiya is off the bench and running after her wand on all fours. Yaten wouldn't be surprised if her tongue was hanging out, too. She managed to run as if she was in her animagi form, her form like a dog. She was running right behind her wand, which was spinning in the air. The wind blows in her hair, loosening her ponytail. She's soooo close, she's gonna catch her wand and fetch it back to Yaten and – there is a person in front of her and she literally can't stop, she tries digging her feet and hands into the dirt but she slides and the person falls over and after an awkward few moments of stumbled maneuvering, she's on top of the person. With her wand in her mouth. Like a dog.

"Oow." Seiya looks down at the person below her and she feels her heart drop. Of fucking course. Under her is Usagi Tsukino, her Hufflepuff crush. She's rubbing her head, groaning in pain. "That hurt." She opens her eyes and blinks when she sees Seiya above her, wand in her mouth. "Why is there a wand in your mouth?"

_This can't be happening._

Seiya shakes her head, feeling blood rushing to her cheeks. She wants to run. She wants to run very far away. This is not how she imagined meeting Usagi for the first time. Not with a scarf tied around her forehead, a wand in her mouth, and literally on top of her because she was playing fetch.

Usagi looks annoyed for a moment, before it dissolves into a concerned look. "Did you get hurt?" Seiya can feel any and all coolness inside her body crumbling away. She slowly blinks and manages to stand up, then pull Usagi to her feet. She's imagined so many different ways she'd talk to Usagi for the first time.

None of them involved her being on top of her.

Well, maybe a few.

Or a lot.

Yes, a lot of them.

But not with a damn wand in her – well, actually…

Shaking her head again, Seiya awkwardly pulls her wand out of her mouth. The urge to run back over to Yaten and give it to her rushes to her but she manages not to. She just looks down at Usagi who is looking up at her with a curious look on her face. "You know, you kind of remind me of this dog I have." Oh shit. "She's this big dog with really long fur, I think it's the same color as your hair. She's really affection and –." And, Seiya bolts. Pride be damned, she can't deal with this.

Seiya runs past Yaten, who is laughing her ass off, and inside the castle. After a few minutes of running and jumping throughout the castle, she sits down on one of the, thankfully empty, common room couches and shifts into a dog. She whimpers as she covers her face with her paws. How humiliating.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
